yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Kings
The Three Kings are the strongest characters in the YuYu Hakusho series, all of them upper S-Class mazoku demons on equal footing, (although if Raizen had been in his prime, he would have been the strongest of the three) with vast armies of loyal subjects of A-Class soldiers and some S-Class demon generals, who each have a strong connection to one of the three members of Team Urameshi with a demonic heritage. Each of them suffered a physical loss to obtain their enlightenment, some being more pessimistic then others, but have gained enough patience to not fight one another, knowing definitively that if one member fought another to the death, the third would strike at the moment of weakness and be the remaining King. This situation leading to a 500 year stalemate that lasted until one of the member's deaths. When the third died, his descendant called a tournament that caused them to disband their vast kingdoms to set up a tournament for the absolute ruler of the Makai. Despite Mukuro's immense power, she was unable to win the tournament, losing to an inferior opponent in the final due to exhaustion, with Yomi having been eliminated prior to the finals for the same reason. At the finale, none of the three are surpassed by the heroes of the series and remain the strongest characters in the series, especially the deceased Raizen, whose descendant, even with the immense power he gains at the finale, is still inferior to his ancestral father (Mukuro had weakened considerably due to a change of heart, but is still far superior to the majority of the characters, and Yomi held back his strength simply to enjoy the heat of a good battle). The only possible contenders to rival the power of the Three Kings in the series are the old friends of Raizen. At the time Raizen gave up fighting, his comrades lost their passion for it as well and all went into seclusion and broke ties with him. However, centuries later at his funeral, each of Raizen's friends' powers were a match for Yomi's, making it possible that they in the past exceeded the powers of even Yomi and Mukuro, with only Raizen standing alone as the most powerful. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Raizen' Raizen (雷禅, Raijin?) is the strongest of the Three Kings (as well as the strongest character in the series), and Yusuke's ancestor. Hundreds of years before the series, he is injured and later nursed back to health by a human woman. He falls in love and impregnates her, and later vows to never eat humans again. He starves and weakens over hundreds of years. Yusuke eventually appears and Raizen trains him until his death. His kingdom is passed on to Yusuke, who manages to avoid war with the other kings. He is voiced by Takayuki Sugō in Japanese media and Chris Sabat in English media. His base Youki level is 1,000,000,000 in a weakened state. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Mukuro' Mukuro (軀, Mukuro?) is a female member of the Three Kings. After being abandoned at birth, she is adopted by another demon and turned into a sex slave. She eventually pours acid on her body to escape his desires, which leads to him placing extremely strong shackles on her. She escapes, eventually replaces the right side of her body with metal and machinery, assumes the identity of a man, and becomes a ruthless killer. She eventually finds Hiei while preparing for war, placing him as her second in command, and becomes close to him. During the tournament, she faces Hiei and wins, though his main goal is to break her shackles. This quells much of her hatred, which leads to her eventual loss--her power is directly proportional to her rage, thus making her weaker as her rage lessens. Afterward, Hiei captures her adoptive father, whom she can not kill because of special mental modification on her mind, and merges him with a plant that constantly heals him, allowing her to torture him at her pleasure. She is voiced by Minami Takayama in Japanese media and Wendy Powell in English media. Her base Youki level is 975,000,000 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Yomi' Yomi is the third of the Three Kings. He was once partners and a follower to Yoko Kurama, however he is blinded by an assassin Kurama hired to kill him. Despite this, he grows in power to become equal with Mukuro and Raizen. His dream is to unite the three worlds under a single ruler, mainly himself. Because of this, he recruits Kurama as his second-in-command. Prior to the Makai tournament, he creates a child, Shura to increase his chances of winning, but instead faces him and emerges victorious. In the finals of the tournament, he faces Yusuke and defeats him after fighting for sixty hours. However, the battle left him so exhausted that he lost the successive battle to Koukou. His base Youki level is 1,135,000.000. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Group